Love you, Goodbye
by LexiAmbrose97
Summary: "Jesus Nicole, Why are you wearing that to walk out of my life?" Nikki Bella and Seth Rollins relationship has come to an end and all she wants to do is say goodbye the right way. Based on Love you, Goodbye - One Direction.


"It's inevitable everything that's good comes to an end, Seth" Roman sighed. Seth nodded glumly. He took another draft of his beer and sighed unhappily. Roman's heart broke for his friend. "It's impossible to know, but maybe you can still be friends?"

The two former members of The Shield had been sat in the same dingy, dimly lit bar in Los Angeles for the past hour and Seth had barely said a handful of words to his companion. In fact Roman was sure the only words that had come from Seth's mouth were when he ordered his beer. Seth's girlfriend of three years, Nikki Bella had just broken up with him a few hours previous and Seth was taking it pretty hard. After completely destroying his locker room and having to be calmed down by various members of the WWE roster, crying for a good portion of the last match on Raw and being forced to leave the arena. Seth had since leaving been nursing the same beer for an hour with no sign of ever finishing or ever speaking again.

"Do you want to head back to your hotel room now?" Roman asked gently, rubbing a thumb over his shoulder blade. "We've got to leave early tomorrow for San Fran and I think some sleep will-"

"Why Roman?" He croaked, finally finding his voice but soon dissolving back into tears. Roman closed his eyes so he didn't see the mournful expression on Seth's face.

"I don't know Uce, I don't know" He replied wrapping a muscled arm around his friend's shoulder and tugging Seth's sobbing frame into his chest where he encouraged him to let it all out.

* * *

Seth trudged his way up the stairs towards his hotel room. He was still upset, but the all-consuming pain in his chest - that Nikki had caused when she'd ripped his still beating heart out - had dulled to a slight ache which he still noticed, but he was able to ignore at the same time. Roman had reluctantly left him at the stairs of the hotel after making Seth promise that he would call him if he needed anything. Seth had agreed but he wasn't going to ring him. Seth was hurting more than ever right now but he wasn't about to do anything irrational.

Seth turned the corner of the corridor to where his hotel room was located, he was completely on autopilot and almost didn't recognise the figure waiting for him sitting on the floor beside his door. As he got closer, his dazed and intoxicated eyes seemed to focus and he froze mid-step. His mouth dropped open in shock and he sighed disheartened as he stared at the vision in red waiting for him. He clicked his cheek.  
"Finally, I was wondering when you'd get back. I've been sat here on the floor for over an hour" the vision huffed standing up and regarding Seth with an unimpressed expression.

"N-Nicole?" Seth stuttered, she crinkled her eyebrows as if confused by his horror.

"Yes? I'm Nicole...Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked curiously, like she didn't realise how hard this was for him. Like she was completely oblivious to his pain. He sighed, he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to deal with her.

"Nic.. I'm more than a little drunk right now and I really don't want to talk to you" He said reaching for his keycard to get into his room. Her hand came to rest on his arm and he visibly shuddered.

"I don't want to hurt you Seth, I've never wanted that. I came to apologise alright?" She murmured. Seth snorted as his eyes ran up and down the length of her body unashamed.

"The way you look right now, I know you didn't come to apologise" He replied. Nicole smiled.

And he was right.

Standing there in a skin-tight red dress with a sweetheart neckline and a skirt barely reaching her upper thighs, matching nine inch velvet heels and with her perfect brown hair straightened and left loose to cascade down her shoulders. Exactly the way that Seth Rollins liked it. Nicole Bella looked like sin-personified. His own personal hell.

He swallowed his nerves, his adam's apple bobbing as he did so. She knew exactly what she was doing by wearing this particular ensemble. He closed his eyes in surrender.

Nikki Bella certainly did not come to apologise.

"What are you doing here Nikki?" Seth whined exasperated. He leaned against his door frame and eyed the woman in front of him with the utmost caution. Despite his intoxication his cock was beginning to react to seeing the woman he loved in the dress he loved.

Loved…. Love….

Seth Rollins cursed his thoughts for reminding him of his feelings for Nikki. It wasn't something that he wanted to think about right now. Especially since Nikki was leaning closer to him, forcing him to press himself further into the door frame.

Seth knew what she was doing and he was cursing himself for asking.

This was Nikki's way of saying goodbye.

While his thoughts were preoccupied, Nikki had crept closer and her perfectly made up face was now right in front of him, Her ample chest pressed against his forearm. He didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing that came to his head.

"This is goodbye isn't it?" Seth breathed.

"It has to be" Nikki breathed back, her hands finding themselves in his hair, she tugged slightly knowing how much he loved it. Seth groaned as sparks of arousal flew through him.

"Jesus, Nikki why are you wearing that to walk out of my life?" He whined. She chuckled.

"Because this was always your favourite dress," She smirked. "And if you use that little zipper at the back and take it off, you'll find I'm wearing your favourite underwear as well"

It was at that moment Seth Rollins knew, he was going to give in.

"Let go Seth" She purred, tugging particularly hard at his hair, her lips ghosting over his as she spoke.

Seth was completely torn. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. Sleeping with Nicole now wasn't the smart thing to do. At the same time, the way that Nicole was pushing her body close to his made him think twice. The way that she tugged at his hair, the way her glossy lips shined in the dim light, the ways her eyes sparkled impishly, all this made his cock all that harder. The way that she was looking at him, looking all expectant and confidant that he couldn't resist her.. It clouded his judgement

"Fuck it" He whimpered as the arousal took over his body yanking Nicole's head up by her hair, winding the strands around his fingers and smashing their lips together feverishly.


End file.
